


Surprise visit

by Chibidramas



Category: Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (Anime & Manga), 流星花園 | Meteor Garden (TV 2001), 流星花園 | Meteor Garden (TV 2018)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibidramas/pseuds/Chibidramas
Summary: Xiao You decided to visit Xi Men at work.





	Surprise visit

  
It wasn’t her first time here at Ximen’s office building. But, it still makes her nervous whenever she comes here.

  
Elevator doors opened as soon as she arrived at the ** floor. Xiao You saw Xi Men’s secretary Mr. Yu.

  
“Secretary Yu!” she greeted smiling.

“Ms. Jiang” he smiled. He is definitely one of the nicest people Xiao You met.

“Ah! I said you should just call me Xiao You” she smiled. “Is Xi Men here? I just bought lunch” she raised her bag to show it to him.

“Yes, CEO Ximen is inside”.

“Thank you, Secretary Yu!”  
Xiao You headed towards his door, she looked back at Secretary Yu who was back to his work. She knocked a few times.

“Come in.”

She slowly walked inside and closed the door behind her. He didn’t even looked up.

“Hello Xi Men!” she said smiling.

Recognizing the voice, Xi Men quickly looked up from his paper. “Xiao You?” hos surprised look quickly turned into a happy one. He

couldn’t help but to smile.

“I wanted to ask you out for lunch but I also wanted to surprise you”. She said approaching him and placing the small bag at his desk.

Xi Men stood from his seat and walked towards the door and locked it, before turning around to face Xiao You. He snaked his arms around her waist and puller her towards him. “I missed you”. He said softly kissing her lips. 

“I missed you too.” She said wrapping her arms around his neck drawing their faces closer. She could tell he was tired. “Did I come in a bad time?”

“Of course not, You have no idea how glad I am to see you.” With that Ximen didn’t hold back devouring her lips, he intended for the kiss to be soft and gentle but Xiao You did not hold back as she returned the kiss desperately. Ximen groaned in surprise when her tongue slipped through his lips before responding to her kiss.

Xiao You was the first one to pull away breathing heavily. “It’s only been four days!”

“FOUR days, It’s been a torture” He whined.

“I cooked us lunch! Are you hungry?”

His eyes travels down to her lips “Yes, I am” he dipped his head and devoured her lips. He picked her up and seated her gently at the desk. He trailed his kisses down to her throat.

"Xi Men! Not in the office!" She said giggling while he unbuttoned her coat.

"You act like we haven't done this before?"

_They did it….several times already._

She covered his mouth. “Secretary Yu is just outside!”

He removed her hands and laughed. “Are you forgetting that it’s lunch time?.”

“….” _Oh yeah._

“I love you” he placed his forehead against hers.

“I love you too”. Xiao You flushed when she felt him harden against her.

Xiao You grabbed his collar white button shirt and started to unbutton them. When his chest came to view, she could help it but her heart skip a beat.

“Someone’s quite eager” he teases.

She grabbed his hair and pulled him towards her. Ximen pressed himself against her. Most relationships have one dominant partner. Ximen knew that both of them are born to be one.

His lips were on to her again, he quickly removed his collared shirt, papers fluttered around the floor, so as their clothing.

Ximen brought his face near Xiao You and whispered softly “Relax for me a little, sweetheart.” before kissing her forehead. The head of his length entered her.

“I..I…it’s too much…”pressing her cheek to his neck. “You won’t fit”

He wanted to laugh “You’ve taken all of me before.”  
  


"But...it’s been days” Xiao You covered her mouth with her hand to keep the sound. She didn’t want to get caught while doing this with Ximen, especially that they were in his office.

They've done this several times already, but Xiao You being cute like this? He couldn't take it anymore.

“I can’t get enough of you.” Without warning, he buried deep inside her. He missed her so much, he missed being inside her, She was tight, and wet. He didn’t move, his breathing strained as he took her all in.

When Xiao You moved her hips, he took it as a sign to started moving. He did not held back as he pumped faster, in and out of her.

  
Ximen closed his eyes at the painful pleasure of her clutching around him. Hooking his arms underneath her and lifting her off the desk. He pushed her against the wall and pressed his hips against hers, only to pull away and thrust forward again.

Xiao You hooked her legs around him as she clung to his back, Their muffled moans got longer as they whispered each others names. Due to change in position she felt him touch her deeper.

Normally Ximen would take his time to pleasure Xiao You, but this was trying not to get caught sex.

They need to be quick.

"Open your eyes. Look at me"

"Ximen.."

"Eyes on me, Xiao You” The rhythm of his thrust grew.

Now that they were face to face, he looked into her eyes that were now staring at him.

The look she was giving him, makes him want to take her again and again.

Xi Men felt her clench around him tightly.

“Xi…Men…I…” she couldn’t handle it anymore.

“Go…on..”

Xiao You open her mouth in a silent cry as she release. She felt him twitch then something spilled inside of her that caused her to shiver. He released a loud moan along with her name.

Xiao You claimed his lips with hers passionately kissing him.

Trembling, he placed her back on the desk.

“Are you okay? Was I too rough?”

“No” she mumbled to his neck, still regaining her breathing.

“I’m starting to love this room.”

"Ximen, the food-"

"It can wait" he said kissing the bridge of her nose. "I want to spend more time with my girlfriend".

Xiao You smiled trailing a finger down his chest.

"Naked" he continued.

He smirked at her expression as he trailed kisses down to her throat. Eventually, Xi Men’s stomach growled.

“See! You’re hungry!”

Xi Men smiled. “Yeah” before kissing her again.

* * *

  
“Secretary Yu! I forgot to give this to you!” Xiao You said once they left Xi Men’s office.

“You didn’t have to Ms. Jia- Xiao You” He stopped mid sentence when he saw the look he gave her.

“Non-sense, I know Xi Men could be a handful!” she said sharing a smile with Ximen’s secretary.

“Hey!”

* * *

 

“Sorry, I couldn’t take you home”. He still have a meeting later at 3pm.

“It’s fine, Besides! I came here unannounced!” she said smiling at him.

“I don’t mind, I had a good lunch today.” He pulled her towards him.

*Ding*

Xiao You faced him and pulled his tie down and kissed his lips. It was not an ordinary kiss, she gave him a wet one. Xiao You pulled away from the kiss breathlessly, she turned to leave but before she could enter the lift, Ximen seize her arm.

"Thank you for the meal" his voice low.

Xiao You’s face was red by the time the elevator door closed.

Xi Men put a hand on his lips smiling.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
